The Hero's Revenge Chapter 2
by SkylineFreak
Summary: Not good with Summaries, So i will leave it to you to find out. PLease read and review. Rated T because Im paranoid


**Mariah: The Lake Appearance.**

I woke up to a normal day at camp; I got up, took a shower, did my makeup and my hair, and got dressed. After all of that I strapped all of my armor on including my sword: Eye-Shadow, a sword with Stygian Iron for a blade, a black hilt and engraved on the pommel; a white skull and cross-bones with a pink bow on the head. The handle is wrapped in pink leather, from the hide of Apollo's sacred cows. A gift from my mother, Aphrodite, for turning 16.

Once I finished that I went and checked to make sure the Aphrodite sleeping quarters were clean, then I went to the stables and fed the horses and the _Pegasi. _I walked around for a while and then made my way to the lake to relax when I noticed something floating in the water. I thought to myself, _Hmm, unless that's a log, which I doubt it is, because there are no trees, than that has to be a…A BODY!_ "HELP, I need help down by the lake, immediately, Help, there is a body floating in the water!" I shouted with all my might and instantly the whole camp instantly came to life, the camp director, Achilles (yes you heard right, the dude from the Trojan war) ran, with a slight limp because of the arrow still lodged in his heel, to the stables and grabbed a Pegasus and jumped on. With a reluctant whinny the Pegasus took off. In a matter of seconds Achilles swooped down and grabbed the motionless body, and urged the Pegasus to fly to shore

Achilles landed and very gently set the body, now recognizable as a boy, on the shore where some of the Apollo campers did their healing. About five minutes later the boy spewed up a bunch of water and a small fish and let out a heavy gasp. He then opened his eyes and stood up as if nothing happened. As soon as he stood up he collapsed face first into the water. That's the moment that everyone saw the ginormous snake bite on his back that was slowly healing and closing up.

"Move him out of the water for a sec, will you Mariah?" said Achilles speaking quietly in his deep, ancient voice, the way he does when he know something and doesn't want to share it with anybody else.

"Yes Lord Achilles" I say in the strongest voice I can summon which isn't very strong being as I'm scared half to death

I drag him out of the water and instantly, the wound stops moving and turns back into a sickly shade of green.

"Hmmm, a child of Poseidon, put him back into the water, and watch carefully at his skin"

"Yes Lord Achilles, but don't you think he might drown, I mean his head is covered in water?"

"No Mariah, his father will protect him like this until he can control it on his own, now all of you except Mariah and the Apollo healers leave, get back to your normal routine as best you can. And notify me as soon as he regains consciousness."

"Yes Lord Achilles, anything else that you need me to do sir"

"Not at the moment"

After sitting by the boy's side for what seemed like an eternity he fluttered his eyes and sat up gingerly and spoke "Wh-where am I?"

"Well I can't quite say yet you will have to talk to the Director first, but just know that you're safe here, and you're gonna be ok I…I promise"

"I was bitten, then I drove, and I was dying, I was falling… _What_ happened to me?"

"Umm, Just come with me and it will all be explained and, you will be able to choose where you want to go from there, Ok?" I say trying to be optimistic and failing miserably.

"Ok…s-sure"

And with that the both of us walked to the Meeting House. It was more of a mansion for the Achilles than a meeting house; it had anything that you could possibly imagine… Literally, it was a gift from Zeus when Hercules founded the camp six years ago, for a safe haven for half-bloods like us. If you wanted it all you had to do was name it and a new room just appeared in there. It is also the headquarters and a bunker in time of war.

After about five minutes of walking we arrived at the front doors of the Meeting House and I slowly pushed open the heavy oak doors.

"Now take no notion of the arrow sticking out of his heel, Lord Achilles will just get offended, beat you up, and then go cry in one of the mansions thousand rooms…Got it? Good"


End file.
